


Life Up and Down

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Dick just wanted to get married.





	Life Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Royal Goddess for Betaing.

It was a stupid mistake. 

When Dick knew that the Alpha had been free but also in a rut he had taken his chance to go after him. Seduction easy when high on a forced rut. Being kissed so passionately, the bite on his mating gland, and how good the Alpha made him feel. 

The weight of the Alpha on him, moving so perfectly, loving him, kissing everywhere and when he was knotted there was still that tender care that he was unused to. This level of love and not the violent pin-down, rough handling and crude words that normally came with it. 

No calling him slut or bitch or a whore. 

The words had been, beautiful, lovely, perfect, and love. 

These words had sent Dick’s heart on fire, making him want more, to be mated, a sealed fate. It was going perfect now that they were together like this. Soon they would be bonded, but it was shattered when the Alpha confessed his love for the ex-omega boyfriend of his. 

It shattered there. 

Dick knew now that he shouldn’t have seduced the Alpha when he had been hit by a drug that forced a rut. His mind had told him and honestly, he told himself that it would work out, that they would end up together. That doing this… this was the best route. 

Once the Alpha was knocked out Dick managed to sneak out. He wiped down anything, everything that would even hint that he was there. It wasn’t going to happen, he had to let go of the one Alpha he fell in love with. 

\--

Family dinner was a welcomed sight. 

It had been two months since they were able to have an actually dinner thanks to all kinds of crazy things going on the world, the cities as well as some of the missions. It was good to be all together again. 

Sitting down Dick was happy to be with everyone. 

Bruce sat at the head of the table, of course, head Alpha then Damian at the right, the young Alpha had claimed that chair stating that it as his right since one day he would take over the family. 

Tim was seated next to Damian, the only reason was that Tim didn’t want to fight with Damian. Right after presenting Damian had suddenly got into the role of being a wealthy Alpha, which including wanting everyone to sit where they should be. 

At least to the high social standards, Tim was the only one who had a high-profile name other than Bruce. Thus his seating had been next to Damian. Even though he tried to get out of it Damian had bothered him non-stop until the youngest Omega finally broke down and sat there, only appeased when given coffee. 

Jason was across from Dick after Damian had actually compared him to Jason to figure out who’s status had more hold. It ended when Damian said he rather not see Jason’s stupid face when they ate. 

“Well, thank you, your majesty,” Jason had said sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The three of them tried not to burst out laughing when Damian had taken the thanks seriously. They played along since it seemed to somehow bond the youngest sibling to them. Dick and Jason had never been one for attending the arden parties, balls, and such, but now that Damian had found an odd purpose with helping plans these out they would go. 

Dick tried to make all of them for his youngest brother, Jason popped in here and there, and only Tim was stuck there. The young Omega blaming his stupid health for the reason he was getting dragged out of his coffee and blanket cocoon to not only plan but be a part of it. 

“I’m hosting a ball next week,” Damian announced halfway through dinner, the Omega next to him whining about not another one. “It’s a charity to raise and donate money to the Gotham Non-Kill Animals Shelter. They need more room and more necessary items and such to keep it running.” 

“Not it,” Tim tired and groaned when Damian side-glared him. “Fine… I’ll see about the food.” 

“Good.” 

“Whipped much, baby bird?” Jason smirked. “Since when do you give in that easily?” 

“Since Damian stands over me at night until I agree,” 

“Well, I can make it.” Dick grinned. “Got no work next week, I can come to stay for my time off.” 

“I’ll come up, but for a family dinner.” Jason gave a half smile and looked at Bruce. “Got some news I wanna tell all of you.” 

“What news?” Tim asked looking up. 

“I’ll let you all know next week.”

\--

A week later, the day before the ball, Jason had met the family for dinner and brought his boyfriend Roy. The long-haired Omega smiled, waving at them as the others did the same, they had no idea he was coming but it was a welcomed surprise. 

“Alright, so I brought Roy here for a reason.” Jason paused before he said what he came here to say. “We’re getting married.” 

The room was stunned before everyone jumped up to congratulate the couple. Dick felt a pang in his heart but got up to congratulate them as well. The rest of the evening when by in a blur. Dick couldn’t really enjoy the party, when asked he chalked it up to being tired from working as a police offeric. 

\--

“It’s because he’s pregnant.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“I can smell his scent change.” 

Stopping his walk towards the kitchen Dick poked his head out to one of the balconies they had there. A table, chairs, and of course an umbrella to keep the two youngest Wayne’s in the shade. 

Alright, he needed to know when those two bonded or if Damian was taking this old school Alpha thing a little too seriously because never, NEVER had they ever been alone with each other without trying to hurt each other both verbally and physically. 

So to see them sitting there, Tim scrapbooking from all the picture he took and Damian drawing in his sketchbook. Walking out he saw they had some lemonade, snacks, and what might have been lunch. 

“Hey you two, mind if I join.” 

“Sure,” Tim got up to pour Dick a drink, when another glass was lifted up he gave Damian a light side eye before refilling the little Alpha’s glass. “How’s the week off?” 

“Yes, you seemed tired last night,” Damian added. 

“I’m still a little tired, kinda feel sluggish.” Dick laughed as he took a long drink of the lemonade. “I might just need to sleep most of the time I’m here. So, what were you two talking about.” 

“About why Jason and Roy are not only announcing their engagement but they want to get married in the next few days.” Tim up some snacks. “Here, eat something.” 

“It’s a shotgun wedding,” Damian said, when did he learn that term? “It’s why there have to get married, to avoid media drama.” 

“Wait,” Dick said. “You think that Roy is pregnant?” 

“In the words that any moron would understand: Duh.” 

“It would make sense why they're rushing it. Jason just came out to the world that he was alive, hiding in a Wayne estate because he wanted to live out of the media light,” Tim said, retelling a tale they all knew. “And Roy was just named heir to the Queen fortune if they got married soon it would just be said to have been a private engagement and a private wedding. If they wait ‘till the baby’s born then it’sgossip.” 

Nodding along with the words being spoken Damain added. “In other words, they're covering up having a child out of wedlock.” 

“I... I see.” Standing, Dick yawned. “Welp, I have to get something sweet and then head to bed. I’ll see you two later.” 

“Are you not well?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah, are you sick?” 

“Nah, just seeing my two little brothers sitting out here gossiping like actual rich people who have nothing better to do has worn me out.” Laughing Dick walked back inside backward. “Have fun gossiping like old hens.” 

“We are not chickens.” 

“That’s not what it means.” 

\--

Laying down, Dick tried not to let his heartbreak overtake him. It was stupid. How could he be jealous of his brother and his soon to be mate? He was happy for them! Yet, he was thinking about the Alpha that he thought would be his once a long time ago, and it hurt. 

Why couldn’t he find someone like Jason and Roy had found each other? This sucked and now he had to be happy for them, not only because they were getting married but have a kid on the way.

Getting up Dick reached over to his nightstand pulling open the second part. He pulled out a plastic bag with a pregnancy test in it. He looked over it again. The damn little positive sign made him sick. 

Maybe he should call the Alpha? Tell him that… that what? That when he was high in a rutDick had nuzzled up to him knowing damn well he’d take the bait? That now he has a child on the way and has no idea about?

Cursing Dick rolled over to cry into his pillow. 

It sucked. 

It hurt.

And worse of all he couldn’t stand how childish he was being for getting upset that his brother and friend had found happiness. And yet, here he was hoping that they’d probably go elope at the last minute. 

It was in that moment that Dick had a thought run through his mind. A choice he could do to stop this upcoming… upcoming problem. 

Getting up Dick grabbed his keys, a jacket, and the determination left the Manor with a plan on getting rid of the three-month-old fetus. 

\--

“You’re here early.” Roy smiled as he walked over to the other Omega happily, in his arms he was carrying the two-year-old on his hip. “How are you and Mari?” 

“Good, how about you and Lian?” Dick smiled. He put his daughter down so she could go play with her cousin. They ran off to the playground screaming loudly as they laughed. “So, how are you and Jason?” 

“Good, Jay’s just out trying to find me a good smoothie.” Roy smiled as he rubbed his once again swelling belly, a second child on the way. “What about you? Ever think about having another kid?” 

“Nah, not right now.” Dick smiled as they walked together to watch their kids. He was so glad he didn't go through with the abortion. Honestly, he couldn’t picture life without Mari. “I talked to Victor and he said it was fine if we wait,” 

“How are things between you two? Do he and Mari get along?” 

“Oh, that two plot together.” Dick shook his head. “But really, it’s good. Vic’s a good Alpha and he treats Mari like she’s his and that is all I could ask for.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

It was good to be loved.


End file.
